larva_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Foods
Foods are the any nutritious substance that charcaters from Larva series can eat or drink, or that plants absorb, in order to maintain life and growth in other episodes. Fruits Fruits '''are the seed-bearing foods structure in flowering plants (also known as angiosperms) formed from the ovary after flowering. Apple '''Apple is a red round fruit with a green leaf on the brown stem, it is a deciduous tree in the rose family best known for its sweet. * In Ants, 3 of the Ants lifting an apple cut in half with a bite, Then Red & Yellow ate it. * In Love, Red & Yellow are eating an apple sliced in half. Then Pink pops out of the apple, and Yellow eats the whole apple. * In Super Glue, Yellow has found an slice of apple, & he took a bite. But Red took the apple behind Yellow (While Being Glued). * In Hair-growth Solution 2, The small piece of Apple is seen on top of the box, next to a sausage and a cheese, is where Yellow steals the food from someone. * In Wart, #1 The Praying Mantis Sliced the apple in half, when it was being thrown by Red or Yellow. #2 Red was eating a Slice of apple on the ground * In Alien, A bite slice of apple is seen on the pile of bitten foods. In Balance, The Apple with a bite has fell on the beam lever. Screen Shot 2018-01-04 at 7.01.45 PM.png|An Apple slice in half with a bite in Ants Screen Shot 2018-01-04 at 7.02.35 PM.png|An Apple slice in half in Love Screen Shot 2018-01-04 at 7.11.11 PM.png|A Slice of Apple in Super Glue Screen Shot 2018-01-04 at 7.12.41 PM.png|A piece of Apple in Hair-Growth Solution 2 Screen Shot 2018-01-04 at 7.14.04 PM.png|A Praying Mantis slices an Apple in Half in Wart Screen Shot 2018-01-05 at 6.20.53 PM.png|Red eating a slice of Apple Screen Shot 2018-01-04 at 7.14.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-04 at 7.16.43 PM.png|A Slice of Apple with a bite in Alien Screen Shot 2018-01-04 at 7.17.43 PM.png|An Apple with a Bite in Balance Orange Orange is a Orange round Fruit of the citrus species Citrus × sinensis in the family Rutaceae.1 It is also called sweet orange, to distinguish it from the related Citrus × aurantium, referred to as bitter orange. * In Nightmare (Season 1), 3 Oranges can bee seen on the pile of foods in Red's Nightmare/Dream. * In Wart, The Orange can bee seen on the matches for the Praying Mantis. * In Alien, #1 2 Slices of Oranges can be seen on the pile of bitten foods. #2 The Orange can be seen in the pile of foods that was recovered by an alien. Screen Shot 2018-01-06 at 10.25.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-06 at 10.26.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-06 at 10.26.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-06 at 10.31.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-06 at 10.34.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-06 at 10.35.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-06 at 10.35.55 AM.png Meats HotDog Hotdogs are a very popular food in larva they were all so the first. * In Larva Rangers the key to the suits are shaped and look like hotdogs. * In New Friend red gives yellow a hotdog. * In Category:Larva Universe